Doctor Death
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: Things go pear shaped for the team when one of their own is not all they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Death.**

_Eliza walked through the cold, dark alley. Little did she know she soon wouldn't be walking anymore. He had been watching her for almost an hour it was almost time. She shivered as the dark of the alley crept into her consciousness. Suddenly she got the feeling someone was watching her. She spun around but no one was there. She remembered reading in the local paper about the latest string of murders. According to the paper, so far four petty officers & two navy officer dependants had been gruesomely murdered. The police hadn't released much information about the killings but she knew that all the victims had been young vulnerable women who had been walking home & were ambushed in the dark. Eliza was fearful now. It would be just her luck to end up as the victim of some crazed psychopath. She reached into her bag & felt around for anything she could use to protect herself. She swallowed hard when she realized she didn't have much in her bag to defend herself with. She grabbed the first thing she touched which happened to be a can of spray deodorant. Eliza was slightly relieved when she realized she could either hit an attacker with it or spray the contents in their eyes. Not pepper spray but just as effective. The alley was almost pitch black. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face. She felt around in her bag for her keys, knowing they could come in handy if any psychopath came close enough. She was so sure now that she was being followed; she decided to walk backwards following the simple logic that no-one would be able to sneak up on her. As she walked, she listened. After a few minutes of no longer being able to hear strange noises, Eliza figured it was probably all in her head, that she was scaring herself. Then she felt a hand grab her from behind. Eliza tried to scream but the sound was muffled. She tried to use her keys but the move was obviously expected & consequently blocked as the keys were wrestled out of her hand, Eliza remembered the deodorant. As she put up a fight for her keys with one hand, she twisted her body & hit out with the can in her other hand. Then, when she had both hands free, she pulled off the lid & sprayed directly in his eyes. He recoiled & stumbled back. Then he regathered himself & moved toward her with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. At that moment, Eliza knew she would never survive this night._

_She stifled a sob, she had survived horrible & unspeakable things in war zones such as Iraq & Palestine but here, here in America she was supposed to be safe. As he picked up a stray piece of wood, she held the can ready. He walked slowly toward her; the wood aimed. It was so measured & deliberate that it unnerved her. She threw the can as hard as she could & heard the deep thunk as it ricocheted off his head. When he moved closer she saw the deep cut the can had left. As he came close, she dug her nails into the cut, scratching the rest of his face while she did so. Eliza cried as she tried to tear his face away. Then she felt a hard blow to the side of her head & suddenly everything went black. She didn't feel anymore. He looked at her fallen body, it was such a shame. He positioned her like all the others & started to go home to clean up. But as he left he remembered he hadn't left his mark. No one would know that this was his victim. He went back & put the gloves that were in his pocket on, took out the penknife he knew she'd been looking for & calmly carved in very small letters, DM on her cheek. His initials. After the first one he had been tempted to carve a duck but thought it might be too obvious. Dr. Donald Mallard then stood up & admired his handiwork. He looked at his watch, it was time to go. His mother would be awake soon & so would the rest of the world. He cleaned the knife & placed it in her hand. Then he removed the gloves & placed them in the used glove bag he always had & walked away._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own NCIS I've just taken the characters & created my own story. **

**In my version both Cate & Ziva are alive & Ziva is an agent instead of an officer & the Director is Jen Sheppard. (Ari was ambushed before he could kill Cate).**

_BTW thanks for the reviews. Sorry for delay had trouble adding to website. Glad that y'all are enjoying it as much as me. Hope you enjoy chapter 2._

**Chapter Two.**

_Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was in a very good mood. He was planning to propose to his girlfriend Jeanne on their date tonight and nothing could dampen his mood. He whistled happily as he walked out of the lift & into the squad room. As he put down his gear, the phone on the desk across the room rang. Tony looked up to see the rest of his colleagues quietly going about their work as though the phone wasn't ringing. "Where's the boss? Not like him to be late he's usually head slapping me for being late. Or is he-" _

"_Out for coffee." Finished Special Agents Caitlin Todd, Timothy McGee & Ziva David in unison. Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you think we should answer it for him? I mean it could be important. It could be the director or someone calling with a case." wondered Cate out loud. "Answer what..Cate?" said a voice behind her. Cate looked around & realized everyone else was sitting back at their desks. While she'd been talking Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had returned from the coffee shop, answered & finished the call. He was standing behind Cate waiting for her to answer. Cate turned around & smiled. "Never mind." Cate walked to her desk & sat down. "Don't sit down. Another victim's been found. Tony, gas the truck, McGee grab the gear. Ziva call Ducky tell him to meet us there. What are you still all standing there for?" Gibbs smiled as they all rushed to do their jobs. Ziva stayed where she was. "Ah Gibbs, how am I supposed to tell Ducky to meet us there when you haven't told me where there is?" Gibbs gave her the look. "I can't read your mind, Gibbs." She added. He smiled & said; "Tell him to meet us at the alley next to Bethesda Naval Hospital." Ziva nodded & headed for the elevator. _

_Down in autopsy Dr. Donald Mallard was filling in paperwork. His assistant Jimmy Palmer was cleaning the autopsy tables. Ziva walked in quietly. "Jethro what brings you down to autopsy this morning?" asked Ducky as he turned around. "Ah, I stand corrected. My apology Agent David. Can I ask why Mr. Palmer & myself have the pleasure of your company this morning?" Ziva smiled "Please Dr. Mallard call me Ziva. Gibbs sent me to tell you we have another victim, he wants you to meet him in the alley next to Bethesda." Ziva noticed that Ducky looked like someone had attacked him. He had a deep cut above his right eye. And his eyes looked like he'd been crying or like something had been sprayed into them that shouldn't have. Ziva knew that if anything was wrong Ducky would have said something to someone. _

"_Very well Ziva please call me Ducky. Mr. Palmer kindly see that the equipment is all ready." Ziva smiled. "See you at the crime scene, Ducky." He nodded in her direction as she headed toward the garage._

_When Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, Todd, McGee & David arrived at the scene, the first thing they noticed was that it was just like every other scene. "Do we have an id yet?" Gibbs asked the local policeman in charge. "Yeah, a Petty Officer Eliza Fitzpatrick. Looks like she was headin' home just like the others. Only waitin' on the ME to call it." Gibbs nodded as Ducky & Palmer pulled up in the ME van. "Ah boss? You might wanna see this." Called McGee._

"_What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked walking over. "Spit it out McGee," he added as he saw McGee trying to talk. "Well uh it looks like uh I mean I think she may of tried to fight back boss. There is a dent in this deodorant can here & blood. I think maybe she hit her attacker with it in an attempt to get away." Gibbs picked up the can with a gloved hand. "That's good work, McGee." He said as he dropped the can into the evidence bag McGee was holding for him. McGee smiled. He liked it when Gibbs was happy with him. "Good Morning Jethro. I see our killer decided to voice himself again. Do we know what this victim's name is?" Gibbs nodded as he turned around to answer Ducky & stopped when he saw Ducky's face. "What the hell happened to your face Ducky?" unconsciously Ducky raised a hand to his head. "It's nothing Jethro, my mother thought I was a burglar attacked me with a knife & cooking spray last night." Gibbs gave Ducky the look "Shouldn't you go to the ER Duck? That cut looks deep." Ducky shook his head. "Jethro we have another victim in a case that already has too many victims. We both know I'm not going to do that. Besides, you're forgetting I'm a doctor Jethro I know how to take care of myself." Gibbs growled & rolled his eyes. "Can you give me a time of death Ducky?" Ducky chuckled & shook his head. "Jethro I haven't even seen our victim yet. You need to be a little more patient." Gibbs smiled as they walked over to the victim. "Hey Ducky. Wow what happened? Gibbs what did you do?" Gibbs laughed. "It wasn't me Cate." Cate glowered at him. "He telling the truth Caitlin. My mother mistook me for a burglar." Cate looked skeptical but said no more about it. "Tony is going through her handbag to see if there is anything in there besides her id to give us an idea of why this scumbag killed her. McGee's bagging & tagging. & Ziva's talking to the couple that found the body." Gibbs nodded & turned as Ducky withdrew the liver temp. "Her liver temperature suggests that she was killed somewhere between ten & eleven last night Jethro. Such a shame." _

"_You got any idea on cause of death, Duck?" Ducky sighed. "Jethro I've told you I can't give you those kind of specifics until I get her home." _

"_So you don't have any preliminary idea Duck?" Ducky rolled his eyes. He could tell that Gibbs was getting grumpy. "Well I would have to guess but I would say that this gash across her neck here could be the cause, Jethro." Pointing to the cut across her throat that started at one ear & stretched to the other. "Mr. Palmer would you kindly go & retrieve the stretcher? I think it's time we took her home. That's if you don't have any objections Jethro." Gibbs shook his head. Palmer & Ducky lifted her together into the body bag. But as they did there was a small clunk as something dropped from the victim's hand. Cate bent down & picked up a closed penknife, which had the victim's name inscribed on one side. She dropped it into an evidence bag & sealed it. "I think we just found the murder weapon Gibbs. I'll take it & the rest of the evidence back to Abbey." Gibbs nodded. He looked around. McGee was handing all the evidence bags to Cate & Tony was photographing & sketching the crime scene. He walked over to Ziva who dipped her head in his direction as he stopped to stand next to her. "This is Special Agent Gibbs. Would you like to tell him what you told me?" The young couple exchanged glances. "Uh you have our statement can't he just read that? I mean he's gunna read it anyway right? Uh ok." He added when he caught Gibbs' face. "Well we were out walking and..." _

"_You go for walks near Naval Hospitals?" Gibbs interrupted. "Uh well we were heading to Anacostia Park but we kinda got distracted." Gibbs turned to Ziva & they exchanged glances. "Anyway as I was saying, we were walking & Shawna noticed the handbag lying on the path. I told her to stay back & went into the alley to check it out. I didn't want her to have to see the body. When I went in there she was just lying there. I didn't stay to long because it was creepy I mean I could tell that she was dead but her eyes were still open. I don't think I'm gunna be able to sleep tonight. I mean this is the first time I've ever seen anything like this & I dunno how you cop types do it I mean you probably don't sleep much but I don't know how you can work like this day after day…" Gibbs held up his hand. "Enough of the verbal diarrhea. Ziva get them to sign their statements & meet us back at headquarters. Oh, & get any personal information just in case they don't check out. I'm going for coffee." He added as he walked away. Ziva nodded & held the statements out for them to sign. Tony & McGee walked back towards the truck & packed up the gear while they waited for Ziva. As she walked away from the witnesses, Ziva noticed Ducky picking something up. As she looked closer, Ziva realized that he wasn't picking it up but that he had taken it out of his pocket. "Mr. Palmer? Take this to Tony & McGee would you?" He held it up. Ziva could see it was a used glove. 'How could they have missed that?' she wondered. 'What was he up to?' Palmer walked over to Ducky. "Yes, Dr. Mallard." Palmer took the glove from Ducky & walked over to where McGee & Tony were waiting for Ziva. "Uh, Dr. Mallard asked me to bring this over to you. He found it as we were loading the victim into the van." Tony & McGee looked at each other. Then McGee grabbed an evidence bag & motioned for Palmer to drop the glove into it. He sealed it as Tony walked over to Ziva. "You planning on comin' back with us Zee-vah? Or were you thinking of walking. What's with the look on your face?" He added as another strange look crossed Ziva's face. "Nothing, Tony. Let's get back. Wouldn't want Gibbs to think we weren't doing our tasks." Tony looked quizzical for a moment then he worked out what she meant. "The saying is doing our jobs."_

"_Whatever. The point is we should get back before Gibbs does." Tony smiled & nodded. McGee was waiting in the driver's seat with the engine running as they came up to the car. "What are you doing, Probie?" asked Tony grinning at Ziva. "Uh well you were taking your time uh so I thought I would uh start the car & uh …" _

"_You weren't thinking of driving back to the navy yard were you Probie?" said Tony as McGee climbed out of the driver's seat. "Uh nnno I just thought maybe it would uh help if I had the car started & ready to go." Tony grinned. "Relax, McGee. Nice work. Oh no you don't Ziva. It might be helpful to the case, Gibbs & the victims if we arrive back at headquarters alive instead of in body bags." McGee smiled as Tony tried to get Ziva out of the car. He laughed as Ziva let the car move forward a little. "You think this is funny, Probie?" Tony growled as he head slapped McGee. Tony walked around the other side of the truck & got in. "Do you want to get left behind, McGee?" he yelled as McGee rushed to follow him rubbing his head where Tony had hit him as he ran. "Strap yourselves in boys. It's going to be a wobbly ride." Tony & McGee rushed to put on their seat belts. "It's bumpy ride, Zee-vah, not wobbly." Tony yelled as Ziva gunned the engine. "Uh are you sure you want to be going this fast, Ziva?" Stammered McGee Ziva looked at him & smiled. "Relax, McGee. I have it under control." _

"_Then you might want to slow down seeing as you're coming into an intersection." Yelled McGee. "ARGHHHHHHHH" they all screamed as a semi-trailer came barreling into McGee's side of the truck…_

_Hope you liked it. Please r&r & stay tuned to find out whether McGee, Tony & Ziva survive. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Jus to recap; Tony, Ziva & McGee have been in a horrible car accident. Read on to find out how they are……if you dare (lol)._

**Chapter 3.**

"_What the hell happened?" Gibbs yelled at the doctors & anyone else who would listen. Director Jenny Sheppard, Cate & Abbey were standing in the waiting area. "Jethro calm down. No-one knows what happened yet." Director Sheppard walked over to him & held his arm trying to calm him down. He shook her off & shot a look at Cate & Abbey. "Where are they?" Abbey sniffed, her eyes were red & puffy. Gibbs couldn't see Cate's face but he figured she was probably the same. "They're all in surgery Gibbs. Nobody's told us anything." Gibbs listened to Abbey's voice. If it was anything to go on the situation was serious. As he heard the waver in her voice, he walked over & hugged her. "Don't worry Abs. They'll be alright. Besides, I haven't given any of them permission to die." Abbey pulled back & gave him a weak smile. "How long have they been in there, Jen?" Gibbs turned to face her again. "At least 4 hours. I just wish someone would let us know what was happening." Just then a handsome looking doctor walked towards them. He had surgery scrubs on & was removing a mask as he came up to them. He stopped in front of Gibbs. "Director, sorry to have kept you waiting, it was touch & go for a while but we think they may all pull out of this just fine." Director Sheppard impatiently tapped her foot while Gibbs tried not to smile. "Uh Director Sheppard is the one tapping her foot at you. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. Can we see them yet?" The doctor looked embarrassed. "Please I am very sorry Director. I don't know what made me assume that the NCIS director was a guy. Uh, they're still unconscious. Special Agent David & DiNozzo are out of surgery but Special Agent McGee is still in there & may spend a good deal of time in the ICU. Agent McGee is the biggest worry. He was sitting in the passenger seat & took the full brunt of the semi trailer. If he survives he may have permanent injuries. Special Agent David had to be cut from the driver's seat & there is a chance she may have permanent head injuries. Special Agent DiNozzo seems to have been in the middle seat. The only reason he needed surgery is because the crash broke his ribs & they perforated his lungs. At the moment there is a machine breathing for him but once he wakes up he shouldn't need it. Out of the three of them Agent DiNozzo is pretty much out of danger. Whereas Agent McGee is the most likely to crash at any moment. Once he comes out of surgery, we will have a nurse check in on him every ten minutes or so. Agent David crashed a few times on the operating table but we were able to revive her. I suggest that you all go home & get some sleep & I will have the hospital staff contact you should any of them wake." _

_Cate, Abbey, Gibbs & Director Sheppard all stood speechless. None of them moved to take the surgeon's advice. He realized they weren't going anywhere & nodded to them as he headed back towards surgery. He had almost reached the door when an alarm suddenly sounded. He cast a glance in there direction & Gibbs could tell one of their friends was in trouble. _

_A few hours later, Gibbs felt a hand gently shaking him awake. "Jethro, the nurse just came & told us McGee is out of surgery & Tony & Ziva have woken up." Gibbs sat up quickly & sniffed. Director Sheppard was holding a cup of hot coffee from his favourite coffee shop in front of his face. "I thought you could use a pick me up." She said with a grin. Gibbs took a sip & looked around. Abbey& Cate were standing near by both looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. Cate looked like she had been crying & could start again any minute. Abbey was silently sipping on her favourite drink, a large Caf-Pow. Gibbs smiled. He stood up & nodded at them. They followed the nurse down the hall to Ziva & Tony's room. "Hey boss." Croaked Tony as they walked in. "They won't tell us where McGee is. And Ziva's been so quiet she's starting to scare me." Ziva smiled quietly. "Tony be quiet you need to rest. I tell you where McGee is if you promise to get some rest." Gibbs added as Tony looked like he was about to ask about McGee again. "According to the doctor, McGee was in the passenger seat & the truck smashed right into his door. He's out of surgery but he's in the ICU. He's on watch just in case he……" Director Sheppard trailed off. Gibbs frowned. The Director had answered Tony's question before Gibbs could make him promise. "Hopefully he should wake up in the next 24-48 hours." After hearing this, Ziva burst into tears. "This was all my fault. McGee suggested I should slow down but I was messing around trying to scare him. I didn't see the truck until it was too late." Abbey had been quietly sobbing as the Director had explained McGee's predicament to Tony & Ziva but now she spoke up. "Yeah well this will teach you a lesson." Gibbs, Cate & the Director spun around. "You better hope he survives or else!!" With that Abbey spun around & stormed out of the room in tears. _

_Abbey walked over to the nurse's desk. "Can you tell me what room Agent McGee is in? I know he's in ICU & I know he probably hasn't woken up yet but I just wanna sit in there & I dunno see him." She stifled another sob. The nurse looked up & then ran McGee's name through her computer. "Room 3809 in the ICU." Abbey smiled gratefully through her tears & headed into the elevator bound for the ICU ward. While she waited in the elevator, Abbey remembered the first time she had met McGee. It was just after a case named Sub Rosa. Apparently Tony had told him that she liked tattoos & he had gone & got one in an attempt to impress her. Abbey laughed when she remembered it had been on his rear end. She also remembered a case when they had all needed to bond together to prove McGee innocent when it looked like he had murdered a cop. But the case Abbey remembered the most was when a psycho stalker had tried to kill her but at the same time a just as if not more psycho ex-boyfriend, Mikel Mawher, had tried to get her to realize she was still in love with him. She giggled when she remembered the 'discussion' she had had with McGee about a ladybug toothbrush she had found in his bathroom. As she walked up to McGee's room, the surgeon that had spoken to them earlier. "Miss Sciuto? You might want to prepare yourself before you go in. Agent McGee has a machine breathing for him & has tubes coming out of pretty much everywhere. If you want I can come in with you." Abbey nodded. He opened the door & stood back to let her in. Abbey gasped involuntarily. McGee was lying flat on the bed. Abbey almost couldn't seem him through all the tubes. She tried to hold in her sobs but it didn't work. She hiccupped as she felt someone holding her. "He's going to be alright, Abs. I will not let him die. Don't forget he doesn't have permission to die." Gibbs whispered in her ear. "This is all Ziva's fault. If he dies, I'll, I'll……" she trailed off. "Let me deal with Ziva." Abbey nodded. _

_Gibbs headed back to Tony & Ziva's room. When he walked in, he looked around. The Director was on the phone, with the nurses giving her the evil eye. Cate was whispering in Tony's ear & he was smiling like a high school student. Gibbs smiled & looked towards Ziva's bed. It was empty. "Where's Ziva?" he asked. Cate & Tony looked around. "She was in her bed a minute ago, boss." Gibbs gave him the stare. "Obviously she took advantage of the fact that you two were acting like high school students." He headed for the elevator. As the doors opened he stopped still for a second. Ziva was sitting on the floor of the elevator, her knees drawn up under her chin. Gibbs was reminded of a case that had caused Abbey to do the same thing. He walked into the lift & sat down beside her. He could see she was crying. "Abbey's mad at me isn't she?" Gibbs chuckled. "Well, Abbey's known McGee for almost five years. So she's a little protective." Ziva smiled through her tears. "I'm really sorry, Gibbs." _

"_I know. But McGee will be ok." Gibbs helped her up intending to lead her out of the elevator & back towards her room. But as they stepped out of the elevator, Ziva's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. Gibbs almost buckled as he fought to support her full weight. The director looked up from where she was sitting just in time to see Gibbs & Ziva almost faceplant into the nurse's desk. She jumped to her feet & hurried over to help Gibbs. With the Director's help he regained his balance & carried Ziva's unconscious body into Her's & Tony's room. As he laid her on the bed, the Director went & got the nurse to page the doctor. Gibbs sighed loudly as the doctor came in to check on Ziva. _

"_Don't worry, Agent Gibbs. I did tell you that Agent David had received very bad head injuries. I was expecting this to happen. She shouldn't have left her room though. She'll wake up soon. Probably with a major headache but she'll be fine." As he finished checking her over, Gibbs realized something. "Where's Ducky? Didn't you call & let him know that Ziva, Tony & McGee were in an accident, Jen?" The Director looked blank for a moment. "I guess I was worried about whether your team was ok that I forgot to alert Ducky. I'll call Cynthia & have her contact him._

_Meanwhile back at headquarters………_

"_Could you kindly pass me the scalpel Mr. Palmer?" Jimmy Palmer passed Ducky the scalpel as he observed Ducky's face. "Uh, Dr. Mallard? Shouldn't you get someone to look at the cut on your head?" _

_Ducky sighed. "Mr. Palmer, would it be too much to ask for you to focus on the job at hand?" _

"_Yes, sorry Dr. Mallard. You know the markings on the victims', well they match your initials Dr. isn't that strange?" Ducky looked up. Jimmy noticed there was a very strange look in his face. "What has that got to do with anything? Honestly, I never had this problem with Gerald." He muttered under his breath. Jimmy decided it was probably best not to say anymore in case Ducky snapped at him again. Just then the automatic doors opened. "Ah, Jethro. I haven't found you a cause of death yet because Mr. Palmer & I are only half way through the autopsy. Coming down here isn't going to speed up the process……uh oh my mistake." Director Sheppard's secretary Cynthia Summer was standing by the sink. Ducky walked towards her. "What can I do for you, my dear?" Suddenly Cynthia fainted. By walking towards her, ducky had moved out of the way of the autopsy table. And with the autopsy only half way through, Cynthia got a full view of the inside of Petty Officer Eliza Fitzpatrick. Ducky removed his gloves & retrieved some smelling crystals he handed them to Jimmy. "Hold this under her nose for a minute, Mr. Palmer." Jimmy waved them under Cynthia's nose & she began to stir. While he was reviving Cynthia, Ducky covered up the body. Cynthia sat up. "I am sorry about that, my dear." Cynthia shook her head. "That's alright, Dr. Mallard. Director Sheppard called she wanted me to let you know that Agents DiNozzo, McGee & David were in a car accident. Before you say anything, Agents David & DiNozzo are awake but Agent McGee is in ICU & hasn't woken up yet." Ducky stood speechless. Then he walked over towards his hat & coat. "Mr. Palmer, do you think you might be able to finish the autopsy by yourself? I shall head to the hospital & see if I can be of any assistance." Jimmy nodded. "Wow, Dr. Mallard has never let me do an autopsy on my own." He said to Cynthia excitedly. Cynthia smiled as she headed back to the elevator. _

_When Jimmy was finished he logged all the DNA evidence & then headed to Abbey's lab. He wasn't expecting her to be there so he headed past to deliver the evidence to the evidence locker intending to leave a note for Abbey. But as he walked past she was sitting at her desk. "Oh, I didn't think you'd be here." Abbey looked up at the sound of his voice. "Dr. Mallard let me finish the autopsy because Cynthia came & told us about the accident. So I figured I'd drop the evidence up to the locker." Abbey indicated that he should put the box down. "S'ok Jimmy I'll take care of it." Jimmy placed the box on Abbey's table. "Uh, Abbey? Has Dr. Mallard ever snapped at you?" Abbey cocked her head to one side. "Whatcha mean Jimmy??" Jimmy shuffled his feet. "Well I kinda asked Dr. Mallard whether he shouldn't get someone to look at a deep cut on his head & he snapped at me saying I should focus on what we were doing & when I suggested that the initials carved on all the victims so far matched his initials he gave me a very strange look. I've never seen that sort of look in Dr. Mallard's eyes before. It scared me Abbey." Abbey screwed up her face. "Hmmm what's bugging Ducky?? The initials are DM right?" Jimmy nodded. "Ooooohh maybe Ducky thought you were accusing him of being the serial killer. Could you imagine Ducky, a serial killer?" Abbey burst into laughter & Jimmy joined in but something about what she had said unnerved him._

_So that's chapter 3… will McGee be okay? Will Ziva wake up? Will Abbey & Jimmy work out that Abbey's joke is real?? Before Ducky finds out??? Tune in for the next chapter………_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_Decided to go with your idea Special Agent Meg from now on. FYI on the Cate thing; I simply figured since her full name is Caitlin, that it would be Cate with a C since Caitlin isn't really spelt with a K. however back to the story……_

**Ducky parked his morgan, locked it & then headed inside to see how Tony, Ziva & McGee were. When he got up to Tony & Ziva's room he stood quietly in the doorway. Gibbs & the Director was quietly discussing something, Ziva was reading & Tony was bugging Cate with movie plots. **

"**Any change to Timothy's condition? Is someone with him in case he wakes?" Gibbs jumped at the sound of Ducky's voice.**

"**The doctor has nurses checking on him regularly, Dr. Mallard. They will come & inform us if he wakes up." Ducky nodded in Director Sheppard's direction. **

"**What exactly happened, Jethro?" Ducky walked over to where Gibbs & the Director were sitting. **

"**I was driving too fast. Didn't realize there was an intersection ahead, sped out into it & we were completed by a semi trailer." Answered Ziva, looking up from her book.**

"**Completed?" queried Ducky.**

"**I think she means totaled, Ducky." Smiled Tony. Cate rolled her eyes.**

"**Yes, that." Nodded Ziva. Suddenly she sat forward looking out the open door. Nurses & the doctor were running towards the ICU unit. **

"**What's wrong, Ziva?" Gibbs got up to walk towards her & then an alarm rang out. Gibbs ran out the door in the same direction as the nurses. When he got to McGee's room, he saw nurses & a couple of doctors madly trying to revive McGee. The machine that was monitoring his heart was beeping irregularly. Just as he started to go inside, the machine flat lined. Even Gibbs knew that meant bad news. One of the Doctors grabbed the defib machine. **

"**Agent Gibbs I need you to step outside. I assure you we are doing everything we can to save him but we need you to stay outside." One of the nurses led him out of the room. Gibbs watched as they opened his hospital gown.**

"**Ok, charge it to 200. Clear!"**

**Gibbs flinched as McGee's body jolted when the electricity went through it. Gibbs couldn't help looking at the monitor. Nothing had changed. **

"**Charge to 260. Clear!" Once again McGee's body jolted & once again the monitor had no change.**

"**Charge to 300. Clear!" Gibbs started to feel that nothing the doctors did was helping McGee. Just as he barged his way in, Ducky & the Director arrived at McGee's room. They watched as Gibbs yanked the paddles out of the doctor's hands & turned the dial on the machine to full. He closed his eyes & didn't try to think about what he was doing. He placed the paddles on McGee's chest & pushed the trigger. The jolt of electricity nearly caused McGee's body to be propelled off the bed. By the looks on the faces of the doctors, Gibbs could tell that what he'd done was probably not the best thing. Then they heard a moan. Gibbs looked down. McGee's eyes fluttered open. **

"**Where am I?" he gasped. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**Agent Gibbs that was the most reckless thing I have ever seen. Don't ever do that again." He glowered at Gibbs & Gibbs meekly placed the paddles back where they went, & left the room.  
"Agent McGee, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" asked the doctor holding up three fingers. **

"**Three? Uh, are my legs supposed to feel like they've got pins & needles? It kinda hurts." **

"**Correct. Don't worry about that it's normal. It should go away soon. Do you have any pain anywhere else?" McGee shook his head. The doctor checked him over & then headed out of the room to let Gibbs, Ducky & the Director know what was going on. "Is he going to be ok, doc?" Gibbs asked quietly. **

"**Yes, he should be fine. He's experiencing pins & needles in his legs but that should pass soon. Hopefully in the next day or so he should be well enough for me to be able to move him in with Agents David & DiNozzo. Of course, I will definitely keep a close eye on Agent McGee's condition." He turned to the nurse on duty. "The slightest indication that Agent McGee's condition is going downhill page me immediately." Ducky turned toward the elevator. **

"**I think a certain scientist is going to want to come & visit now that Timothy is awake." Ducky smiled as Gibbs started to protest.**

"**Jethro, you know as well as I do that it will be worse if you don't tell her that McGee has woken up." Ducky walked to the elevator & pushed the button for Tony & Ziva's floor. When he got to their room, he walked in quietly however it wasn't quietly enough to avoid detection. **

"**Hey, Duckman. What's goin' on?" Ducky smiled. Abbey was wide eyed & bushy tailed despite having spent the best part of two days at the hospital. Ducky wasn't surprised that she had managed to beat him to the hospital even though she left after him.**

"**I just thought I would come down & let you all know that McGee crashed." Abbey screamed & collapsed to the floor bursting into spontaneous tears.**

"**Let me finish, my dear. McGee crashed but Gibbs did what the doctors couldn't. He pulled the paddles out of the doctor's hands & turned the machine to full & zapped McGee. The doctor wasn't too happy. Funny thing is, I've never seen Jethro so… well he reminded me of when I was a boy & my mother…" Abbey smiled through her tears & Cate helped her to her feet.**

"**So what you're saying is Gibbs was like a naughty school boy who got caught. Hard to think that Gibbs would actually answer to anyone." **

"**So, Duckman. Are we allowed to go & see McGee? Is he going to be alright? Is he going to come down to this floor soon? Will he be in the same room as Tony & Ziva?" Ducky gently placed his hands on her shoulders. **

"**Calm down, Abigail. The doctor thinks that McGee should be stable enough to move in here by tomorrow or the next day." Before Ducky could say another word, Abbey had given him a quick hug & was already in the elevator by the time he turned around. **

"**If Jethro asks, tell him I've gone home to see to mother & I will be back later. Ziva, you & Tony should get some rest." Ducky dipped his head to them as he put on his hat & headed for the elevator. He drove home & made dinner for his mother & himself & then helped her to bed. **

**As he headed back outside to his morgan, Ducky decided to take a detour before returning to the hospital. He scoured the alleyways for his prey hoping to get lucky. As he cruised along in his morgan, he spotted a pretty, young woman walking the opposite way. He parked his morgan & got out. Ducky got his medical bag out of the back of his car. He followed her into the alley & stayed as close to the shadows as he could. He smiled as she spun around trying to spot him in the darkness. It was always the same. They always sensed he was there & yet they were never able to see him until it was too late.**

**He started to sneak up behind her knowing that she would turn around. As soon as she did, he spun with her so that he remained behind her. Before she had a chance to run or scream, he grabbed her with one hand over her mouth. He was about to hit her as he usually did but she fought back. Before he had a chance to do anything she bit his hand & pulled away stumbling & falling to her knees as she did so. He grabbed the crowbar that only just fit in his medical bag. As he moved towards her aiming to hit her over the head, he heard a voice call out. "Hey, hey you! What do you… uh … think you're doing? Leave her alone." Before Ducky could do anything, Jimmy Palmer ran over & helped her to her feet. Ducky tried to step backwards unto the shadows but Jimmy had already seen him. "Dr. Mallard? What's going on? What were you doing? Dr. Mallard?" Ducky had moved out of Jimmy's eyeline. The next thing Jimmy knew, his head exploded. Before Ducky could stop her the girl screamed. He knew someone would hear it & that before long someone **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_Just a recap; Ducky murdered Palmer & now the killings escalate. But with the death of Palmer we welcome the return of an old friend._

**Ducky drove straight home, cleaned up & then headed for the hospital. As he drove he felt a new sensation coming over him. It was remorse. In all the years he had been killing young people, he had never felt bad about it. But Jimmy had been his assistant for almost three years now. And while the lad could be trying at times, Ducky still felt sad that he had had to bring about the lad's demise. When he got to the hospital he headed up to Tony & Ziva's room. As he got there, the nurses were moving McGee into the room. Ducky noticed that McGee had a plaster cast on his left arm & his right leg almost up to his hip. He also had bandages on his head & stitches above his left eye. Abbey was walking beside him, holding his hand (that wasn't in plaster). Gibbs was talking with Director Sheppard. Tony, Cate & Ziva were playing cards. Ducky smiled when he noticed that McGee was having difficulty staying awake. The doctor came in to make sure that the transfer had been successful. He smiled to McGee & Abbey.**

"**Uh… Miss Sciuto? Do you think you might be able to let Agent McGee get some sleep now? You don't have to leave but just uh… quiet down a little." Cate, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky & even McGee burst into laughter, while the doctor looked on puzzled. Abbey smiled. "Being quiet isn't exactly one of Abigail's strong points." Ducky explained. Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang. The doctor frowned. **

"**You know that's meant to be turned off in here Agent Gibbs." Gibbs shrugged & walked away to answer it.**

"**Gibbs."**

"**You the one assigned to the DM killer case?" asked a voice with an obvious southern accent.**

"**Yeah you got a lead?" Gibbs was immediately attentive.**

"**Dunno what you classify as a lead but we got another coupla vics. One's female, the usual mo but the other's a male. Usually we wouldn'ta called till later but one of my men was looking for ID, with gloves a course & he came across the male's ID which had NCIS on it. Thought you might wanna come down & check it out."**

"**Thanks. By the way who'm I talking to?" Gibbs' stomach sunk. It was always hard when a fellow agent was murdered by a psychopath.**

"**Detective Lincoln Yates. Just ask for me when you turn up & if any of my men give you trouble, tell them I called you. Oh & by the way, the crime scene's on the other side of that new shopping complex. Across from the car park." **

"**Will do. I know the one will be there in about half an hour." Gibbs hung up & walked back over to the others. "Jen, I need to talk to you. Now." He added as she gave him her look. **

"**That was Detective Yates. Apparently the DM killer has struck again. But the big whoop as Abbey would say, is that one victim is male & has NCIS ID." Director Sheppard's eyes widened in shock.**

"**I'm coming with you. We'll bring Ducky & we'll have to bring Abbey as well. We'll travel in the same car & detour to headquarters." Gibbs nodded & walked over to tell the others.**

"**Cate, Abbey, Ducky we've got another two victims in the DM case. Abs, Director wants you out in the field. We'll drive to headquarters together & then when we get there, Cate you gas the truck & Abs help her to get the gear." Ducky was about to interrupt but Gibbs held up his hand. "You can call Palmer in the car Duck." Abbey squealed with delight. "Yippee, Excursion!!" Ziva started to get out of bed. "Gibbs you need more help I'll be ok." Gibbs walked over & gently pushed her back into bed. **

"**No Ziva. You, Tony & McGee need to rest. Cate & Abbey will be able to help me plus the director's coming too. Let's go." Cate & Abbey stood up & moved with Gibbs, Ducky & the director towards the elevator. Abbey squealed happily again as the doors closed. Everyone laughed.**

**When they got to headquarters, Ducky hurried inside to try & call Palmer again. He had already tried twice in the car. He knew why Palmer wasn't answering but he had to act like he didn't.**

"**Dr. Mallard, if you can't reach Palmer try calling Gerald Jackson. Gerald's due to return soon & I'm sure he'd be happy to fill in for Palmer." Director Sheppard was standing in the doorway. **

"**Good idea, Director. Since Mr. Palmer seems to think that whatever he is currently doing cannot be ceased, & I do need an assistant, I shall call Gerald. I will be glad to have his assistance after such along time." After Ducky & called Gerald & had been informed Gerald would meet him there, he headed for the ME truck.**

**Abbey was sitting in the new team truck, bouncing up & down in her seat in anticipation.  
"Abbey, sit still. I know you're excited but you are starting to get on my nerves."**

**Cate smiled as Abbey bowed her head in Director Sheppard's direction. **

"**Yes'm Ma'am. Uh… I mean Madam Director." Cate laughed. The director even cracked a smile.**

"**You'll have to sit in the back Jen." Said a voice behind her. Gibbs was standing there looking very serious. Director Sheppard knew better than to argue with Gibbs. She climbed over to where he indicated.**

"**Ah, Jethro? You do realize there's no seat back here, don't you?" He grinned as she spoke.**

"**Yeahuh. So you'd better hold on tight, Director." Cate & Abbey giggled as the director's face went white. Gibbs gunned the engine & she squeaked as she was thrown backwards.  
"I told you to hold on tight, Jen." Gibbs yelled over the engine & Cate & Abbey's squeals of laughter. As they pulled up behind Ducky at the crime scene, the director regained her balance & despite Cate, Abbey & Gibbs' grins tried to regain her composure. They all pile out of the car & Cate started collecting the gear. Abbey was like a jack in the box that didn't want to stay in the box. Gibbs & the director walked over towards the local leo's. They flashed their badges & were led over to where Detective Yates was standing. Ducky was right behind them. He greeted them & led them to where the bodies were lying. When they saw the body of Jimmy Palmer, even Gibbs gasped involuntarily. **

"**Oh dear god. Mr. Palmer, what has this bastard down to you?" Abbey came bouncing over. **

"**Where do you want us to start Gi…" she stopped when she saw Palmer. "Ohhh." She gasped. Gibbs caught her as she collapsed in tears. Cate came over to see why Abbey was taking so long.  
"What's wrong? Oh my …" Cate's hand flew to her mouth. Ducky pushed the liver probe into Jimmy's stomach. When it beeped he withdrew it & checked the temperature on it. "According to this he was brutally murdered while we were at the hospital. It's no wonder I couldn't raise a response when I tried to call him. It's going to be a long night I'm afraid, Gerald." Ducky sighed as Gerald walked up to meet them. "This is Jimmy Palmer? Shame. I only met him once but he seemed like a nice guy. Where would you like me to start Dr. Mallard?" Ducky pointed to the female victim. "If you could check her liver temperature please Gerald." He nodded & walked over to check. Gibbs watched Ducky closely. Something was bugging him. His gut was indicating that something wasn't right. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_Recap: Jimmy has been brutally murdered, Gerald has returned, & Gibbs is getting suspicious. Will Ducky be able to stay under the radar? Keep reading to find out………BTW this will be the final chapter._

**Ducky & Gerald loaded the bodies into the ME truck & Gerald climbed inside. **

"**If you don't need me anymore, Jethro, I'm going to take these two home." Gibbs nodded & helped Abbey to her feet. Abbey wiped her eyes & along with Cate started to collect evidence. The first thing Cate noticed was a plastic glove lying on the ground. She picked it up & bagged it. The director was over talking to the detective in charge.**

"**I understand if you don't want us involved Director. But if you wouldn't mind I would like to help your agents to solve this." Director Sheppard nodded. **

"**I know Agent Gibbs won't agree but the case hasn't had any new leads in a while & they could use a fresh eye." Gibbs walked over to them & frowned as he caught what the director was saying.**

"**We don't need any help, Jen. What we do need is for you to go back to headquarters & do what you do best. & leave me & my uh team to solve this case!" Director Sheppard smiled. Ever since she had first met Gibbs he had always been stubborn. Even the year before when he had been caught in an explosion, he had refused to stay at the hospital to recover.**

"**Special Agent Gibbs, as Director it's my decision who does what on which case & I'm ordering you to cooperate with Detective Yates & his team." Gibbs rolled his eyes but nodded.**

**Back at autopsy, Gerald & Ducky were preparing to start. **

"**I think, Gerald, that we should start with Mr. Palmer." Gerald nodded. As the autopsy progressed Gerald noticed that Ducky was uncharacteristically quiet. **

"**Are you ok, Dr. Mallard? You're not your usual talkative self." Ducky looked up & Gerald was surprised to see that he was quietly crying.**

"**He was so young Gerald. But so brave. I wish it hadn't had to happen." Gerald was confused. What was Ducky talking about?**

"**He tried to save her. Didn't want it to happen but had no choice." Gerald realized with a shock that Ducky was accidentally confessing to him. He looked at Palmer & the girl's cheeks. The DM thing made sense now. DM was Dr. Mallard's initials. Ducky was the serial killer!!!! Gerald realized that as soon as Ducky came to his senses & realized that he had let slip to Gerald, he would try to kill him. Abbey was up in her lab, Gerald knew he had to get up there before Ducky tried to hurt him. Just as Gerald decided to make a move for the door, he realized that Ducky had moved & was no longer in front of him. He spun around to see Ducky standing with a scalpel pointed at him. **

"**You know, I feel almost bad having to do this. Especially since you've only just come back to work. But you know it wouldn't do to have you tell Jethro what have told you." Gerald noticed a strange gleam in Ducky's eye. Almost like he was excited. Just as Ducky lunged at Gerald, Abbey came through the automatic doors.**

"**Hey, Duckman, Gerald. Whattya got for me??" Abbey did a double take when she realized that Ducky was trying to kill Gerald. **

"**Abbey, you gotta get outta here. Dr. Mallard's the serial killer. Go find Agent Gibbs & let him know." Before Abbey could move Ducky had got to his feet & starte4d to attack her. Gerald tried to get up to help her but Ducky had left him winded & temporarily unable to move. Gerald had cuts all over his face & arms some of which were quite deep but he knew he had to try & help Abbey. Abbey screamed as Ducky plunged the scalpel into her arm. As the blood started to spurt out, Abbey knew he had hit a major artery. She grabbed her arm & started trying to stop the bleeding but Ducky kept coming at her. He made another attempt to slash her & managed to catch her on the cheek. Abbey started to cry. **

"**Ducky, I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Ducky stopped for a minute & contemplated her question.**

"**Because my dear, you, Gerald & for that matter Mr. Palmer will be what's known as collateral damage. You have simply got in the way." Abbey dashed past him & out the door. She bolted into the elevator & repeatedly pushed the 'close door' button. As the elevator went up, she yanked out her phone. "Damn no service in here ARGHH!!" She yelled frustrated. **

**Ducky knew Abbey would try to get in contact with Gibbs. He also knew he had to get away from NCIS. He could go back to Scotland. Ducky quickly gathered his things, took one last look at Jimmy & Gerald & then headed for his Morgan. Ducky drove straight home & went upstairs to his bedroom. He started packing a suitcase but was interrupted by his mother.**

"**Donald is that you? Why aren't you at work? Did you get fired? Have you met a nice lady yet? Donald are you listening to me?" Ducky sighed. His mother had always been overbearing but now she was unbearable. There was only one way to deal with her now. Once & for all. Ducky pulled his medical bag close & removed a large knife. He walked downstairs & into his mother's room. She was sitting with her blasted dogs. But almost as though they knew what was going to happen, they bolted from the room at the sight of him entering. His mother turned around to see him standing over her. She screamed but it was stopped quickly as he slit her throat from ear to ear. She fell to the floor & he bent down & carved DM into her cheek. He walked into the living room & poured himself a scotch, then sat down with his favourite book & began to read.**

**Abbey bolted out of the elevator. Cate & Gibbs were standing in the squad room along with the director & Detective Yates. **

"**Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!!!!" Gibbs smiled. Abbey loved drama. But as he turned around to listen to the results of her tests, he noticed something in her eyes that worried him. The only time he could ever remember Abbey looking that scared was when a case they had had involved an ex of hers trying to kill her.**

"**Abs, what's wrong?" Abbey burst into tears. She'd been doing that a lot regularly which was a worry because Abbey rarely ever cried.**

"**Ducky did it!" she said through her sobs.**

"**Did what? Abbey what's going on?" Cate rushed to her side & caught her as Abbey started to collapse.**

"**Ducky killed Jimmy. Gerald's down in autopsy. Ducky attacked him & me when I tried to help." It was then that everyone present noticed the cuts on her arms & face. Cate turned to look at everyone else. Then spun around as a thud sounded from behind her. Abbey had fainted from blood loss.**

"**Jen call an ambulance for Abbey & possibly Gerald, Cate you're with me." Gibbs & Cate headed down to autopsy. Gerald was sitting on a chair holding gauze to a cut on his head. **

"**Gerald where's Ducky?" Cate asked running over to make sure he was ok. **

"**Dr. Mallard left," he answered as Gibbs entered autopsy. "Said you'd know where to find him." Gibbs thought for a minute then realized Ducky had gone home. **

"**Cate go & gas the truck I'll be with you in a few minutes." Cate went to do what he asked her & Gibbs ran back to the elevator & when he got back to the squad room, & let the paramedics know that Gerald required assistance down in autopsy. He walked over to his desk & grabbed his gun. He knew Cate would have hers on her so he headed for the garage.**

**When they got to Ducky's house, they drew their weapons as they got out of the truck. Ducky had purposely left the door wide open. But when Cate & Gibbs got to it they received a shock. Ducky's mother was lying in the doorway, eyes wide open, throat slashed & DM carved on her cheek.**

**Gibbs carefully stepped over her & walked towards the living room. Cate followed quietly behind him. She wondered what effect this was having on Gibbs. Ducky & Gibbs had been friends for a very long time & Cate knew there was no way this could be easy for Gibbs. **

**Ducky was sitting in his favourite chair, very relaxed. He got up to refill his scotch just as Gibbs & Cate walked in. Cate noticed that Ducky was very quick to pick up the large knife lying in front of the decanter. She also noticed an old fashioned looking gun lying next to the knife.**

"**Ducky why? What went so wrong that this had to happen?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Jethro, nothing went wrong. This has been happening longer than you know. But it had to happen. I don't know why myself. I don't have all the answers believe it or not. The only thing I regret is having to kill Mr. Palmer, & attacking Gerald & Abigail. I take it both of them are ok?" Gibbs nodded. Cate wondered why he wasn't as harsh as he usually was with serial killers.**

"**No thanks to you." She said to Ducky sarcastically.**

"**You have to believe me Caitlin. I never wanted to harm Mr. Palmer but I had no choice. And now to end it all calmly & quietlyish." He stated with a smile. Before Gibbs & Cate could do anything, Ducky turned & picked up the gun lying on the table, placed the tip to his temple & pulled the trigger. Even Gibbs jumped as the sound of the gun echoed around the room. They both rushed over & Gibbs felt for a pulse but there was nothing. Cate started to cry & Gibbs led her out of the room, pulling his cell phone out as they got to the car.**

"**Jen, it's me. He's gone." Gibbs hung up & threw the phone as far as he could. He watched as it smashed into a million pieces.**

**When they got back to the squad room everyone was there. Abbey & Gerald had bandages on their arms & faces. Ziva & Tony were sitting at their desks both looking very pale. Director Sheppard had a strained smile on her face as McGee wheeled himself in behind his desk. He had bandages on his head & plaster casts on his arm & leg, but was trying to mask the pain he was in. Cate was still crying as they came over to her & Gibbs.**

"**I still can't believe that Ducky was the killer." Abbey frowned. Everyone nodded in agreement. Gibbs was quiet. He sat at his desk the only thing that kept going through his head was the fact that Ducky had lied to him. **

**Director Sheppard walked slowly back up to her office. She watched Gibbs as she walked. She knew he would never be the same. Hell the whole team would never be the same. She also knew that she would have to find another Medical Examiner. And although he had turned out to be slightly deranged, Ducky was the best ME that NCIS had ever had. He had been efficient & caring. Always treating his 'patients' with respect. Reprimanding those that didn't. Had helped to catch some of the most psychotic killers. But now he was gone. He would never make her smile with his stories; never annoy Jethro when he got off topic. Never kill anyone again. **


End file.
